Yours, Ours, Mine
by WolfPacFaan
Summary: I sat at the bar, watching the people on the dance floor, coupling up, makingout in the corner, or the bathroom. But as a group of males come in, one inperticular catches my eye... R&R, first really one-shot, Rated M cause i want to rate it that.


**So Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to say that this is my first real one-Shot, I wrote this in a book that I have just recently bought and said to my friend that we will use it to write stuff that we didn't want my mother reading or brother, and she was like 'I like the way you think', well as you can see, that didn't end up happening, lol, but on the bright side, it did come in handy in something else, and made this one-shot, so I'm pretty happy...**

**Anyway I won't hold you for much longer, and let you get with the readying.**

**I enjoy and yeah, please do read the Author's Note at the bottom... **

**And now I leave you with... Enjoy...**

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

><p>I sat there, watching all of those bodies grinding, humping, pressing against each other, and a few couples making out over there in the corner or in the bathroom.<p>

"Typical" I sighed, as I took a sip of my drink, trying to get my buzz back so that I won't –hopefully – have to remember the night.

'Maybe I'll have sex with someone while I'm at it' I thought as I downed the rest of my drink, making that my sixth one.

Somehow, for some reason, I can hold my liquor down pretty well. I mean I'm not that big of a drinker. Sure I like to have a glass here and there, but I ain't that big of a drinker.

But ever since I was legal to drink, -which might I say, was about five years ago, so yes that does mean that I was a good little boy till the age of eighteen. Emphasise on the, was.

And by was; I mean that, I only drank when allowed to, never slept around, never stayed out till ten –time was extended at the age of sixteen-, did whatever my parents asked me to do, did all my homework, always handed it in on time, got good grades, didn't speak unless spoken too, was always in the right crowd and always went to church on a Sunday and sometimes on a Saturday.

But that all changed once I hit eighteen. I drank whenever I wanted to, slept with a different person each week, now staying out at all hours, not returning home till four in the morning, don't listen to my parents that much anymore, don't need to do anymore school work, didn't get good grades at the end of my school year, I now speak my mind when someone speaks something bad about me or a friend, I now hang with whoever the hell I want and I never go to church anymore.

And reason being, since I hit eighteen, my preference has changed, all the girls I've hang out with then , have turned me off them for their constant whining, complaining, bossiness, demanding, always trying to impress each other, gossiping behind each other's back and centring everything around their selves.

That is the reason that right now, I have my eyes set on a group of kids, that have just entered, and by the looks of it, have just or probably are, twenty or in their early twenties.

But one in specific, his a little shorter than the others, would probably come to about the bottom of my chin, a little less toned then the others, but does have a set of muscles showing through that tight dark red button up shirt, with a pair of slim fit black leather pants, hugging his thighs till they reached his ankles, then slightly flaring out, and if they were any tighter then they would probably be showing his crotch.

But those pants were doing little to stop those with a great sexual imagination. Then you have those black leather boots that he was wearing. Classy and kinky at the same time, is it just me, or is he asking to be taken.

'_Hmm, little boy, you have picked the wrong time of day to be dressing like that, and coming to this bar' _I thought as I continued to eye this seductive little boy.

xXxXxXx

Throughout the whole night I kept an eye on him. Never advancing, keeping my distance, but always having him in my sights, even if it was just the corner of my eye, either as I took a sip of my glass of some kind of liquid or as I dance with one of the people on the dance floor, in the club, but always had my eyes on him.

I watched him; the way his body moved to the beat of the song, the way his short loose hair sways with the movements of his head; the way his hands dragging themselves along his body, basically begging to be touched, to be touched by someone else's hands.

With the way he moves you would think that he was pleasuring himself. If it wasn't for that smile on his lips, the crinkle at the corner of his eye, tilting slightly up, out of joy.

But the smile on his lips his lushiest kissable lips. His bottom lip just shouting to be nibbled on, when in a make out session, and with the way he keeps smiling, just making it even harder to not go over there and press my lips against his and kiss the living day lights out of him, till we both faint for the lack of oxygen.

I sat at the bar now, drinking a bottle of black Smirnoff ice, you know one of those medium one, the one for one person, any way I was taking my time drinking it.

I was sitting on the left side of the bar, the seductive kid, still in my sights.

I continued to watch him seeing him look through the crowd searching it. My eyes still on him, but soon I froze once his eyes connected with my own.

We stayed like that, him still moving his body to the beat, he had a look of either shock or surprised, probably both. But if I were in his shoes, I would be in the same position; shocked that I saw a dude staring at me or surprised that I found someone looking at me.

I didn't get to ponder which one it was or much long, for I found him walking over towards me.

His eyes still locked with my own, his brown eyes, closely resembling milk chocolate they were slightly gazed over from the drinks that I saw either him or a friend of his get for him: Smart thinking.

He was now sitting next to me, facing the bar, his eyes occasionally glancing at me, meeting my own and connecting and starting our own little staring contest, not saying anything, but at the same time saying a whole lot, than we would break eye contact, ending out staring contest.

I wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came to mind, well unless you count; 'Wanna have sex in the bathroom' or 'let's go back to my house, or is your house free'.

Yeah I don't see that ending to well, so I just kept my mouth shut.

"What are you drinking?" I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening.

So when the seductive kid looked at me with confusion, it didn't really process in my mind that the question came from my mouth.

"Uh..." he stalled then a look of thought crossed his face, "Lemon, lime bitters" he said, then turned back to me, and embarrassed smile and blush on his face, "I know, it's some pussy drink, but I really like it, it's sweet" he explained, that blush still on his cheeks, as he took a look at my drink.

When I saw that blush on his cheeks I thought it was just the cutest look I have ever seen. It took everything I had not to grab the back of his neck and force my lips onto his.

"Nah, its ok, theres nothing wrong with toning the drinking down every now and then" I reassured, after gaining control of my brain again and gave him one of my sexy smiles, the one that makes anyone on the receiving end of it swoon and give a nervous giggle.

But what I got from the kid was neither of them. Instead what I got shocked even me. Instead of the swoon and nervous giggle, I got a sexy smile, of his own and a wink.

So it looks like looks_ can_ be deceiving.

"Hmm, you know normal people don't give me a smile of their own like that" I said leaning forward, my chair lightly scrapping along the floor as I got closer to this mysterious boy.

"Well, I'm not like normal people" he said as he countered my leaning with his own.

"Is that so?" I questioned raising an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Mhmm..." he hummed as he nodded his head, and sucked on his straw as he leaned back his eye still on me, a devilish playfulness glint in his eye, and a smirk on his lips once he pulled away from the straw.

"So what are you then" I asked, as I took a gulp of my own drink. My eyes never leaving his, as I continued to watch the glint in his eye taunting me to fall victim to it. But I'm not like that. I make my prey fall victim to my look not the other way around.

"You really want to know what I am" he asked leaning in again, his face now near my own, his breath ghosting over my ear. I hummed and nodded my head at his question.

"I'm a werewolf..." he said, his voice taking a husky tone, "and I'm very horny right now" he said his voice still in its husky tone.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I felt him lick my ear nibbling at the tip, I would of moaned at his actions, but I stayed strong not falling for his game, for it should be the other way around.

"Hmm really now..."I hummed, as I pulled away from his seductiveness, "well that's a shame, I can't really help you there" I said coolly, as I placed money on the bar for the drink that the bar tender just gave me and slid off my stool heading for the dance floor, hoping that the kid would follow.

"HEY! I wasn't don't talking to you" success, he placed his hand on my shoulder attempting to turn me round. Instead once he placed his hand on my shoulder I grabbed his wrist and turned myself around, bringing him flush up against my body. My fore-head pressed against his own, my hand that still had his in my grasp, now moved to place on my shoulder, then crease it down his arm, my reward was goose bumps, and a visible shiver, his eyes closing and his bottom lip being sucked in between his teeth, and slightly nibbled on.

Now this is the reaction I have been waiting to do and happen.

His other hand soon followed his other. My own hands being placed at his waist, my thumbs slowly rotating on his skin, my fingers spread along his waist, some even spanning to his leather clothed ass, putting pressure on it from time to time as we swayed to the music, our hips lightly brushing up against each other now and then, resulting in either him or me or both moaning from the friction.

xXxXxXx

We continued to sway to the music, changing our position once. Him now in front of me, his back pressed up against my chest, one of his hands entwined with my hair, while his other is entwined with my own hand, as my free hand is still on his hip lightly putting pressure on.

My head on his shoulder nibbling on his ear whispering seductive things into his ear as I continue to lure him into my trap.

We grinded up each other, losing ourselves to the beat of the song, and the feel of each other.

I didn't know how long we continued to sway. But I was snapped out of my trance when I felt him pull on my hair, turned my head by my hair towards his mouth, his breath ghosting over my ear.

"I can't stand it, let's get out of here" he said, his breath ghosting over my ear, making me shiver slightly. I only had time to nod my head before I was being pulled towards the exit. I took the last of my drink before placing it on a vacant table, before I was pulled out of the building.

"Where is your car, I came here with a friend" he said as he looked for my car, as if he knew what my car looked like.

"Follow me" I said as I pulled him with me, leading him towards my vehicle.

We walked down the stair and took a left, leading us past the people who were waiting to be let in, standing in the cold harsh air, some guys with singlets and shorts, or a short sleeve shirt and pants, and a few smart enough to wear a jacket, and the females either wearing short miniskirts, with a tank top or tight shirt, or wearing tight jeans with a tank top, some also smart enough to wear a jacket and jeans.

I took us to the direction of an alley, and turned down it. I walked up to the object in the middle of the alley and pulled the cover off.

"This is your transport" he questioned, looking a little flabbergasted.

Once I fully removed to the cover, there stood my dark red, almost looking black, but in the light you can see the red, Yamaha r1.

"Yep" I said with a proud smile on my face, "My Baby right here has gotten me anywhere I want, and gotten me out of a few sticky situations" I explained as I leaned forward and gave My Baby a pat on the side.

"Huh" he said clicking his tongue, "Your baby?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah..." I trailed off, a look of confusion on my face, but once I saw the look on the kids face, I saw jealousy, 'Hmm, I'm guessing he doesn't like to be shared'.

"Well if you let me take you out tomorrow night..." I asked as I put my full attention on him, "Maybe you could become My Baby as well" I said as I wiggled my eyebrows.

I saw him blush at my statement before he took the helmet I handed to him.

"Thanks, and I'll think about it" he said before placing it on his head, then hopping onto the bike, settling himself behind me, his head just resting on my shoulder.

"So how's house then" I asked kicking the stand up and steadying the bike, I felt him tense up slightly and tightened his grip, only for a second before he relaxed a bit.

"How about yours, my mum's having a girl's night in, and my sister should be home soon and I don't really want either of them walking in on us" he said, taking a deep breath before releasing it slowly.

"Ok then" I said before starting up the bike, revving it a few times, "Hold on tight!" I yelled over the engine as it roared.

I felt him nod his head, before I revved it once more, before pulling out of the alley and falling in with the traffic.

I could feel him tighten his arms around my waist with every swerve I did, dodging cars taking over other motorcyclists.

Even though he was scared shitless, I had a smile on my face the whole time, the feeling of his arms wrapped around me. It felt right; it felt like he was meant to have his arms wrapped around my waist, holding on to me for dear life.

I felt warm; I felt warmth spread through my body. Even though I had my motorbike jacket on, I could still feel the warm, not a jacket or sweat shirt or a fleece jacket could give me.

But here it was that warmth that only a mother or family member could give you. But this warmth wasn't from either.

But a dude that I had just met at a bar and was on our way to –hopefully- have to time of our lives.

xXxXxXx

"Ok, here we are" I said as I killed the engine to my Yamaha, and waited for him to get off.

I felt him move his head from my back, where he placed it about halfway here, and looked around.

You couldn't really see much for it was close to midnight.

Just to make sure, I pulled my phone out and checked the time.

Eleven forty-five. Ok so it was pretty close to midnight. I never really was good at scouts anyway. But I was close, so I give myself some props then.

"You live here" he questioned as he looked at where I lived.

It was just a simple house really; two story, brick with a veranda where my bedroom is, facing the front lawn, simple colour roof and a front porch at the front.

"Yep, bought the place myself" I said as I waited for him to hop off, myself soon followed after, then walked towards the garage door, clicking the keychain for opening the door to the garage door, walked my bike in, the kid walking two feet beside me the way up.

"Wait, if you own that..." he said pointing at my bike, "then why do you have that" he finished, now pointing towards my black Toyota Hilux.

"Ah, another one of my babies" I said as I positioned my bike in its rightful spot, then came over to the kid, who was still staring at my truck. "Intriguing isn't it" I whispered.

I must admit, it is a big vehicle. I just come eye level with the roof, and I'm a pretty tall person.

"Okay, how many 'Babies' do you have" he snapped, turning his whole body in my direction,

"Hmm..." I hummed as I took a thinking position, but really I didn't need to think about how many I really have, "None right now. But then if I did, then we wouldn't of met tonight, wouldn't of we" I said, smirking at the blush that I saw spread across his cheeks.

"Y-you know what I mean" he mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"Haha, I'm just joking with you..." I chuckled, "But seriously I have about five babies" I stated, looking straight at the kid with a serious look on my face.

I saw his mouth drop, if this was a cartoon, then his mouth would of been on the floor.

"S-s-seriously" he stuttered, a look of dumbfound on his face.

I just nodded my head, and held one of my hands up, my fingers standing tall and proud, 'Hmm I have to cut my nails some time'.

"I have my bike..." I said nodding towards my bike and folding my pinkie down, "My truck..." I said nodding behind the kid, indicating towards the truck and folded my ring finger, "My convertible..." I said, remembering the second car that I bought and folded my thumb down, "Then you have My Toyota Camry..." I said folding my middle finger down, leaving my pointer finger standing only.

"What's your fifth baby" he questioned tilting his head to the side a little.

I smirked as I looked at him and pointed at my last finger standing towards him. He looked behind him then back at me, a look of confusion on his face.

"You. If you let me take you out tomorrow night" I said, my smirk still on my lips.

"M-me" he said pointing towards himself; a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yes you. Now come on, there's a bed up stairs that is waiting to be warmed up, as do yourself cause your shaking" I stated as I wrapped my arm around him bringing him close towards my body and lead him towards the side door, which leads to the house, pressing the button on the keychain to close the garage door near the light switch, turning them off as the garage door closes.

xXxXxXx

(3 and half years later)

"Baby, come on everyone's almost here" I yelled as I place a pot casserole on the table, then checking to make sure everything was set.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I heard him say. I turned around in time to see him coming down the last step while fixing his tie up.

I looked at him with a smile on my face, and smiled wide as I saw a blush spread across his cheeks.

Ah that blush that made me fall in love with him. The same blush he gave me before and after every date we had. The blush that he shows me after every compliment I give him. The same blush he has now as I look at him with love in my eyes.

The same blush that covers his cheeks with the naughty words I whisper in his ear, like 'I am so going to rip those close off you later tonight' or 'Someone's been missing you', then I would grab his hand and place in on my crotch, making my member grow the longer his hand stays there, and I've said both of those sentences', word for word.

Then there was the blush that he gave me when I got down on one knee, opened a small velvet jewellery box, looked him straight in the eye and said:

_Flash back_

"Will you, Seth Clearwater, do me the honour of marrying me", in front of a crowd of dinner guests at a restaurant with our parents.

His reaction at first was shock it lasted for about five minutes before a waiter came by with a tray of glasses and a jug of water, in an instant; he reached over, grabbed the jug and took a few mouthfuls of it.

The suspense was killing me, waiting for him to answer, I looked around and saw basically everyone looking in our direction, and some people have the phones out or a camera out, our parents even having their own cameras out. Everyone waiting for Seth's answer.

After catching his breath, he looked at me, his eyes not showing any emotions.

"I only have one then to say..." he said holding up his pointer finger, indicating for one.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"I'm your only and first Baby" he said with a smile on his lips, he leaned forward to kiss me on my lips.

"Wait. Does that mean yes?" I asked just before his lips connected with my own.

He looked at me as if I was an idiot, "Really, you're asking me that" he said, his voice taking a disbelief tone.

"Just tell me for god's sake" I said getting slightly annoyed at him.

I watched as he clicked his tongue, rolled his eyes, shake his head, then look at me with a smile on his lips, "Yes, Jacob Black, I will marry you" he said, leaning in again and kissing me on the lips, and an identical smile on my lips as I kissed him back,

I could hear cheering, clapping and 'whoops' from the people in the restaurant.

Once we pulled away from each other, I put the ring in its rightful spot, on his ring finger. Then leaned in again and kissed him, looking at him as I did both.

_End of Flash Back_

That would have been probably one of my top five favourite days of my life.

Another day would have been when we had our wedding day, formally making us soul mates.

"Daddy, papa, are you two almost done" said a little voice, with a hint of annoyance in it.

I turned around and looked towards the owner of that voice and saw my little girl.

Rachael, dark skin, shoulder length black hair, a cute button nose, a summer dress over her little body, making anyone in the room look towards her, she was just that stunning, but the most stunning feature on her small body, would probably have to be eyes, beautiful striking light blue eyes. And let me tell you every person who gets captured by them always gives either me or Seth a compliment about her eyes.

Adopting her would of been another one of my top five most favourable days.

And even though we adopted her, we treat her like she was our own.

We adopted her when she was three. Her original parents died, her mother died giving birth and her father died of a shooting, which happened two years ago.

She gets a little sad whenever someone brings up the subject, but then we tell her:

"Just think, if that didn't happen, then you never would of been brought into our lives, and meet everyone that you have", we'd then hug her, kiss her on the cheek and reassure her that it was never her fault, and stay with her till she has calmed down.

"Come here, Baby Girl" I said kneeling down and opening my arms wide open.

She didn't waste any time before her mood changed and was running into my arms. My arms wrapped around her in a protective hug, enveloping myself and her in our shared body heat.

"I thought I was your Baby" I opened my eyes and looked towards Seth as he walked over towards us, the tie now fixed to how he wants it.

"You are..." I said fixing my hold on Rachael, so that she was sitting on one of my arms, while my other was now free to hug Seth in a one arm hug, holding him there, "But she is my Baby Girl" I said against his head, my lips kissing the top of his head.

"So what does that make me" he asked, pulling away from me and crossing his arms, his foot tapping and an eyebrow raised.

"His Sexy older Baby Boy" said a voice that didn't belong to either mine, Seth's or Rachael's.

We all turned towards the source of that voice to find our family and friends all standing in the hallway watching us, with a smile on their faces.

"How long have you been standing there for?" I asked, my hand coming up to scratch the back of my head.

"Since you picked Rachael up" Leah said as she pushed through the crowd, now standing at the front of the group.

"Aunty Lee-Lee" screamed Rachael, as she struggled out of my hold, and once out of my hold ran straight for Seth's sister Leah.

"Rachael" Leah screamed with as much enthusiasm as Rachael.

"Lee-Lee come, come I want to show you something" Rachael said as she pulled on Leah's arm, leading her to the direction of her room.

"Not now Rachael, dinners going to be served now" Seth said stopping Leah and Rachael where they stand, both turning around, Leah with a look of gratitude, and Rachael with a pleading look on her face.

"No Rachael, you will have to wait for after dinner" Seth said sternly, not falling for her puppy dog face.

Rachael then looked at me, seeing as Seth wasn't going to budge, but she knew that I would.

"Maybe, she could do a quick show then come back" I asked Seth, my features taking a softer look.

"No Jake, she has to learn she can't always get what she wants" he said softly so that only I could hear. I sighed then look back at Rachael.

"You know, it won't run away during a dinner" I explained softly to Rachael.

I watched as she sighed and dropped her head, hand still in Leah's and stood there.

I watched as Seth chuckled a little, and then walked towards our friends and family, going to hug and greet everyone. I watched as Leah kneeled down and whispered something in Rachael's ear, her mood changing ever so quickly to happy again, then followed Leah and started greeting and hugging everyone as well.

I soon followed after shaking my head and greeted everyone, hugging the females and man hugging the males.

"Ok now, I suggest we sit down and eat now before it gets cold" I said gaining everyone's attention, and soon we were all surrounding the dining table.

I sat next to My beautiful Baby Boy, kissing him on the lips before taking my own seat. I looked around the dining table, smiling as I watched my friends and family conversed with each other, mine and Seth's family mixing together and making them our family and friends, my gazed moved from out family, to our Baby Girl, chatting and giggling with Leah and her new boyfriend, I smiled as I watched her.

Then my gaze moved to one of my friends getting a smile and returning it, then to my parents also returning the smile they sent my way, and doing to the same with Seth's parents.

Then to my Baby, that I have been with for three and a half years. My Baby that is: My husband: My love: My world: My happiness: My own ball of sunshine.

My shining Star in the midnight sky, twinkling with every smile that he gives out that night.

Even though we might and have had our ups and downs. Nothing will change that Seth Clearwater, is my one and only, for he will always be MINE.

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXx<strong>

**Well now, this is my first really one-shot, I hope I did pretty good, I think I did good, but why don't you tell me what you thought of it. Also I would like to say that there is absolutly no Lemons in the one-shot or... Well actually I dont knoe if there are any Limes in this, so if you want please do tell me...**

**Anyway, I would just like to say, that I have decided what I want to go with for the next chapter in 'Life of Devilish Angel', and if you haven't read it, please do take the time to read it, or put it in your favourites so then maybe later on down the track, you can read it and yeah.**

**Also, I would just like to say that when I started this, I was away and I was the tiniest bit under the influence of alcohol, -just a little-, for that was the weekend of my birthday, so yeah, I'm guessing you really didn't want to know that, but I thought I might just say that so that you know how it got to my head, but really it just popped up and thought, 'Hey lets go with this', and yeah that is the story of the birth of this story...**

**Anyway, I'm rambling on, so I'll let you go and leave with these parting words, please review and tell me what you thought of it, and the next chapter for 'Life of Devilish Angel' will hopefully be up soon.**

**Bye Bye and hope to hear from you soon...**


End file.
